Hikori Akitokkan
-''Malicious intent clear, cunning that enraptures logic, and a smile with a hidden agenda. He's not a mere mortal to be contended with...''- Unknown Hikori Akitokkan (緋こりあき突貫 Hi kori aki tokkan ; Eng Lit Translation, "Red Fox, Autumn Rush," ; Viz Translation, "Red Fox of the Autumn Rush,") is a member of the infamous, enigmatic group known as the Tenka Clan, being renowned for his incredible strength and power on par with those around him, having a special rivalry with the illusive and terrifying entity known as Kamui. Appearance: Hikori is a muscular, well defined masculine man within his late 20's early 30's in appearance of age. Having wild, bright crimson red hair that flails all over his scalp and brows, matching his angled sharp brows with dark red eyes that compliment his reddened features. Hikori has a fair complexion, which is constant throughout his musculature body, with few markings of any kind adorning his skin, let alone scars or tattoos, being a entity who revels and prides within his perfect body. Standing tall, yet at times with a hunch towards those with indefinitely shorter statures, Hikori retains a proud and cunning stance that always is filled with confidence and strength. His main attire of which he's seen most often donning is that of a beautifully enamored dark brown coat, with a dark red kosode and hakama skirt underneath, which peculiarly has only his left sleeve intact while the other was purposely crafted to leave his right arm sticking out, for which is covered with a bright red mesh that stretches all the way from his biceps to his forearms and fingers, with trapezoid spaces traveling throughout in a pattern. Wrapped around his neck is a distinctive black-&-white fur trapping, akin to that of a minx or another mammalian creature close to it. Wrapped around his waist is a long, distinctive red sash, that flows neatly underneath his trappings and red hakama skirt, and red mesh leggings identical in patterns of his right arm, wearing high tower crimson clogs. His Zanpakuto, which can be seen strapped vertically to his right shoulderblade with violet strings over his arm which can be easily unwound, left to dangle from the space within his red metalic hilt, with a strange red satchel hanging from it as well. Its blade holds a crude, yet ornate appearance, with a dark red blade and brown enamorings on the center of its body, reaching out to be over six feet long and nearly a foot & a half wide in girth, with razor sharp edges on either side. Personality: Synopsis: Affiliations/Relationships: History: Powers/Abilities: Indominatable Spiritual Power: Hikori's Spiritual Power has a incredibly high caliber, placing it leagues above most standard Soul Reapers or Hollows that would be able to achieve. The nature of this bestial feeling energy is akin to that of Philosophy practitioners, using an ancient form of Spirit Energy with a dark aura that seems to drive those with weak will or spirit energy insane. Hikori had demonstrated a fine tuning of his personal spiritual power by extending it towards a mountainside and causing it to collapse upon itself with incredible prejudice. Having elite mastery of manipulating spiritrons within the atmosphere to beautifully destructive levels, Hikori has the ability of casting off Kido launched at him with his bare hands, negating them with eaze. Zanjutsu Grandmaster: Being foremost gifted within the arts of swordsmanship, Hikori can use any form of blade, whether its his own Zanpakuto or any other archaic weapon, tool, or simply designed weapon made of minerals and materials needed to make a decent crafted sword. Hikori has initiated some of the most godly feats of zanjutsu ever known throughout the lands beyond and bordered near the Soul Society, such as cutting fissures within the air strong enough to send a pyrotechnic blast of air pressure and heat into a mountainside, or parry off against some of the most renowned beings to set foot on the earth. One of which having been the Reaper, clashing against the powerful Hankami and left on a draw, having forced them both to a position where either one could destroy each other completely. Hakuda Master: Hikori has attained mastery over his physical apparatus, able to induce incredible focused powerful forces with every strike of his body, capable of creating incredible shockwaves within his wake and his targets, allowing him to stand toe to toe with some of his fiercest enemies with only his bare hands. Collosal Strength/Endurance: Hikori has strength that rivals some of the most incredibly gifted physically endowed entities, able to utilize this strength into some of the most incredible hand-to-hand techniques, swordsmanship abilities, and heightened endurance that allows him to survive some of the most fantastic displays of destruction and damage. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):